Meeting
by melzdog123
Summary: This is my take on what I think happened when our little Angel of Death met Alucard. I'm not sure if I'm going to end it here or not. I may write more.Depends on your feedback. NOT yaoi. Really. It's not. Rated T for strong language.


**Don't own it.**

"He came from the orphanage. They were planning on 'euthanizing' the little bastard; he actually killed another kid," said Arthur Hellsing over a glass of whiskey. As he sipped the alcohol, the makeshift bandages on his hand slipped, revealing the swollen bite mark he had received when trying to transport the violent child to the Hellsing mansion.

Alucard grinned from his station beside the door and stared at the wild boy crouched in the corner of Arthur's office. "It seems he put up a fight, didn't he, old man?" taunted the vampire, motioning to the Hellsing's hand.

Arthur threw the tumbler at Alucard's head. "I thought I told you to quit calling me old man, you bloody twit!" Leaning back, he reached for another glass and refilled it. "Anyways, don't you want to know why I picked him up?"

The Nosferatu conjured the throne from his basement and sat himself in it as he steepled his fingers. "I suppose…"

The Hellsing stood from behind his desk and lit a cigar. He pointed it at the boy. "I was walking out of my favorite pub…"

"…one out of many, I assume…"

"…and I happened to see two boys fighting. It wasn't a fair fight at all, really. This little black haired shit was obliterating the other one. Now, I've seen quite a few fights, but not like this. This boy fought with a look of ruthlessness in his eyes. He wasn't wrestling; he was out for blood."

As Arthur was speaking, the black haired boy was cautiously coming out from his corner and approaching Alucard with a look of curiosity in his eyes. When he reached the throne, the vampire shifted his gaze from the wall to the human at his feet.

"…so I was thinking that we could keep him and train him not only as a butler, but as an expert vampire slayer…"

"Arthur…"

The Hellsing quit talking and gave an annoyed, "What?"

Still looking at the boy, he said, "He's going to need a name…"

Arthur looked at the boy for a second and then said, "If he's going to be a butler his name is going to be Walter."

Suddenly, a soft, cracked voice was heard. "Dornez…" It said. "My… my last name is Dornez."

Arthur was about to say something when…

"C."

"What?" said the Master, annoyed at being interrupted once again.

"Walter C. Dornez. That is his name," finished Alucard, still probing 'Walter' with his eyes.

The boy looked down at his hands. "Walter… C. Dornez. My name. Walter."

"Ah, so the boy finally speaks."

Arthur watched with interest and Walter took Alucard's outstretched hand and climbed into his lap, his head on the monster's chest. How curious. Quickly, the Hellsing walked to his servant and leaned closer to the boy, trying to figure out what was going through his head.

With a hiss, Walter shot out his hand and gave Arthur Hellsing three parallel scratch marks on his face, then settled back against Alucard.

"THAT BLOODY LITTLE SHIT!" bellowed the injured man as he clutched at his face. "I'LL KILL THE LITTLE FUCKER! I DON'T NEED TWO BLOODY MONSTERS! I SHOULD HAVE LET THE ORPHANAGE KILL HIM! I'M GOING TO-"

"You're going to do no such thing. He stays," said Alucard in a very quiet yet dangerous voice.

Arthur was furious. "Who are you to tell me what to do, servant?"

Finally, Alucard lifted his gaze from the boy and stared at his master. "If you so much as lay a finger on him, your remains will be all over the wall behind your desk. Don't. Try. Me."

Hellsing attempted to calm his pounding heart, then, when failing to do so, said in a shaky voice:

"Fine. He's yours. Just get out of my sight." He turned away.

Without so much as another glance toward his master, Alucard, his throne and the boy in his arms vanished to the dungeon.

**Well, this one wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to write it and see how it turned out. I'm not sure what I think of it quite yet. Tell me your opinion; I value it. FYI, this is not supposed to be yaoi.**

**Please review.**


End file.
